


Dawn And Dusk-CrowleyxAziraphale

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fan Characters, M/M, Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: The slither and slather of babah sneaky sneks! Or… Whatever they are…FINALLY the babs I promised Crowley and Aziraphale for ages now!
Relationships: Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 26





	Dawn And Dusk-CrowleyxAziraphale

**Author's Note:**

> Dawn is a feminine given name. It is of Old English origin, and its meaning is the first appearance of light, daybreak. ... It is sometimes used as a name for Eos, the Greek goddess of the dawn.  
> Meaning: the first appearance of light, daybreak  
> Word/name: Old English
> 
> The name Dusk means Between Day And Night and is of American origin

Was this how nests went?

Could it use more feathers?

Was this to warm? To cold? What did eggs need? What did THESE kinds of eggs need?

Books for once wouldn't help!

For now anyway, sniffing them, I smelt life~

For now anyway, touching my nose tip to the off colored shells, I felt them, and not just the shells but what they guarded~ 

Tiny heart beats, little movements, small dreamers, our own spawns~

I look up and thank Her again before climbing into the nest once more and close my eyes only to send the eggs images of the life waiting for them outside their shells~

Images of mountains, books, trees, cars, music, Angel's, and Demons!

I purr to them both as I hear footsteps and send them another image, this time, the image of now as Crowley and I nuzzle, our turns taken watching the eggs, now watching them together with undying love as we awaited the forms inside to arrive~

Now, now I knew what such a love Anathema and Newt felt with Sage! Lord Beelzebub and Gabriel with Uri, even Hastur and Ligur with their son Jasper~

I wished EVERYONE could feel such a feeling I did, as Crowley did, even for a moment, just this warm happiness deep inside like nothing could destroy it, all was perfect, everything was right~

With a warm snake licked kiss from Crowley, it's time I rest, my time worrying over the nest done and drift as he stands guard proudly, booping both eggs sweetly with, as Adam and Warlock called it, 'his snoot'~

-

"Anathema birthed hers by pushing! Uri came by the Almighty, Angel, Angel what do we do for them? Hell, are they snakes, humans, fuck, are they rolls?"

I stare at him with a sigh as after another almost inaudible crack, the eggs announce their arrival into the world, this one just as the world gave birth to a new day~

"Crowley, really?"

"What, Hastur and Ligur birthed a pure Angel so-" I throw a pillow at him and assure our first arrival sweetly, "If you so happen to be born a roll then my dear you'll be by far the sweetest one ever~" And tapped my lips to the top of the egg gently.

It took only a short five minutes after the worries of Crowley and my kiss when our very own bab arrives into the world!

"It's a roll!"

"Anthony J Crowley!"

The bab, so happen to be a sweet pudgy little thing, sneezed then squealed, my voice lost as to was Crowleys as we gazed at our daughter.

"Dawn~ Sounds nice, right?" I'm aside and I beam before kissing his lips. "Dawn is splendid~" Then gently, "Welcome, Dawn~"

Dawn may look like me but her personality could be that of Crowley ten fold so for now, we relished in her little tiny noises, her soft little pawing hands, her sweet little face much like most animals, blind and deaf it seemed.

During the whole of the day, caring for Dawn, we kept close to the nest and thus kept watch over the remaining egg. 

We knew not every egg hatched at once and so for now, weren't worried and instead took turns tending to our daughter and our egg and swapping until night finally fell and she too, fell asleep within Crowley's gentle arms.

Soft little noises soothed from Crowley as I checked on the egg and I smiled as within the heartbeat thumped and body shifted within, trying to move around, trying to seek a weak point like their sibling had just that morning.

Crowley's ears lift as he too hears the crack!

His smile is huge as he kneels, holding Dawn carefully in his hold now staring at the hatching egg before our eyes.

"That's it lil mate, tap tap~" Crowley whispers and boops the egg gently where the crack was with his nose tip.

"Your such a wonderful mum, my Dear~" I guess as he softly moves the egg enough so the occupant had a better chance at breaking through, learning from Dawn and found success faster than before as out this bab comes, bits of eggshell following him, Crowley handling that swiftly but also very gently, flicking away the shell with his tongue.

"Dusk~"

"Perfect for twins~" I praise and Crowley nuzzles Dusk over with his face and purrs softly to him his name, a name he too cannot yet hear but seems to feel.

He's so much like Crowley~

I smile, eyes watery as Crowley tends to both arrivals sweetly, bathing them before purring through them words they could feel, his eyes brighter than the stars he helped Create as an Angel~

"Angel!" He breathes and I kneel beside him, arms wrapped around his long thin form, face pressing into his neck, watching our children within his arms, "Yes my Dear?"

"I wanna thank Her but-" And I understood and so looked up, smiled warmly and breathed as Crowley noses both arrivals lovingly, "We're grateful to you, Almighty, for our love, our devotion, and now these two wonderful blessings we've named Dawn and Dusk~ Thank you so very much~"

Crowley's head presses under my chin and I welcome it holding him back and together, just as before, watch over what became of our eggs we had tended to for those few agonizing weeks~

Our blessings, Dawn and Dusk~

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Dusk
> 
> Born: Arrives at dusk
> 
> Being: Demon/Angel
> 
> Powers: Posesson, demonic miracles mainly
> 
> Eyes: Serpentine like his Dad only blue
> 
> Looks: Spitting image of Crowley but with stunning blue eyes and white soft hair
> 
> Wings: Demonic black but his down is peppered white, gray, and ash
> 
> Takes Most After: Aziraphale actually, quiet, bookworm, LOVES his foods~ loves mortals and magic and can NOT get enough of the Harry Potter and fictional animal books
> 
> Secret Trait: Reads minds and sees auras
> 
> Animal: Hamster~
> 
> Last Note: Can enter both Heaven and Hell for periods at a time
> 
> -
> 
> Name: Dawn
> 
> Born: Arrives at dawn
> 
> Being: Angel/Demon
> 
> Powers: Angelic miracles, healing, mostly goodness related things
> 
> Eyes: Yellow like Crowleys and every bit as snake charming like without the snake look to them
> 
> Looks: Sleek haired, prim and proper, and just a cinnamon roll like Aziraphale only more reckless like Crowley
> 
> Wings: Black as night but blessed with the constellations Crowley made as his time as an Angel littered in her feathers
> 
> Takes Most After: Crowley! High tech, and up to the now times of course, doing so with style~
> 
> Secret Trait: Finds Hastur and Ligurs spawns (Maybe in the What If AUs, Coraline too) and befriends them
> 
> Animal: Owl
> 
> Last Note: Can enter both Heaven and Hell for periods at a time


End file.
